tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Mahavogga 6.30
Tipitaka >> Vinaya Pitaka >> Khandhaka >> Mahavagga >> Sixth Khandaka >> 6.30 Adapted from the Translation by T. W. Rhys Davids and Hermann Oldenberg ---- MAHAVAGGA SIXTH KHANDHAKA(ON MEDICAMENTS) Chapter-30. 1. Now the courtezan Ambapali heard that the Lord Buddha had arrived at Kotigama. And the courtezan Ambapali ordered a number of magnificent vehicles to be made ready, mounted one of these vehicles, and left Veshali with her magnificent vehicles in order to visit the Lord Buddha. She went in the carriage as far as the ground was passable for carriages; there she alighted; and she proceeded on foot to the place where the Lord Buddha was. Having approached him and respectfully saluted the Lord Buddha, she sat down near him. 2. When she was sitting near him, the Lord Buddha taught, encouraged, animated, and gladdened the courtezan Ambapali by dhamma discourse. And the courtezan Ambapali, having been taught, &c., by the Lord Buddha by dhamma discourse, said to the Lord Buddha: 'Might the Lord Buddha, Lord, consent to take his meal with me to-morrow together with the fraternity of Bhikkhus.' The Lord Buddha expressed his consent by remaining silent. Then the courtezan Ambapali, when she understood that the Lord Buddha had accepted her invitation, rose from her seat, respectfully saluted the Lord Buddha, and, passing round him with her right side towards him, went away. 3. Now the Licchavis of Veshali heard that the Lord Buddha had arrived at Kotigama. And the Licchavis of Veshali ordered a number of magnificent vehicles to be made ready, mounted these vehicles, and left Veshali with their magnificent vehicles in order to visit the Lord Buddha. Some of the Licchavis were dark, dark in colour, and wearing dark clothes and ornaments; some of them. were fair, fair in colour, and wearing light clothes and ornaments; some of them were red, ruddy in colour, and wearing red clothes and ornaments; some of them were white, pale in colour, and wearing white colours and ornaments. And the courtezan Ambapali drove up against the young Licchavis, pole to pole, yoke to yoke, wheel to wheel, axle to axle. And those Licchavis said to the courtezan Ambapali: 'How is it, Ambapali, that you drive up against the young Licchavis, pole to pole, &c.?' My Lords, I have just invited the Lord Buddha with the fraternity of Bhikkhus for their morrow's meal.' 'Ambapali! give up this meal to us for a hundred thousand.' 'My Lords, were you to offer all Veshali with its subject territory, I would not give up this meal.' Then the Licchavis snapped their fingers (exclaiming), 'We are outdone by this woman! we are out-reached by this woman!' 4. Then the Licchavis went to the place where the Lord Buddha was. And the Lord Buddha saw the Licchavis coming from afar; when he saw them, he addressed the Bhikkhus and said: 'O Bhikkhus, let those of the Bhikkhus who have never seen the Tavatimsa gods, gaze upon this company of the Licchavis, behold this company of the Licchavis, compare this company of the Licchavis, even as a company of Tavatimsa gods!' And the Licchavis went in the carriages as far as the ground was passable for carriages (&c., as in §§-1, 2, down to:) 'Might the Lord Buddha, Lord, consent to take his meal with us to-morrow together with the fraternity of Bhikkhus.' 'I have promised, O Licchavis, to dine to-morrow with Ambapali the courtezan.' 5. And the Lord Buddha, after having dwelt at Kotigama as long as he thought fit, went to Natika. There the Lord Buddha dwelt at Natika, in the Brick Hall (Gingakavasatha). And when the night had elapsed, the courtezan Ambapali ordered in her park excellent food (&c., as in Chap-28. 10 1, down to:) she sat down near him. Sitting near him the courtezan Ambapali said to the Lord Buddha: 'I give up this Ambapali grove, Lord, to the fraternity of Bhikkhus with the Buddha at its head.' The Lord Buddha accepted the Arama(Monastery). Then the Lord Buddha, after having taught, encouraged, animated, and gladdened the courtezan Ambapali by dhamma discourse, rose from his seat and went to the Mahavana. There the Lord Buddha dwelt at Veshali, in the Mahavana, in the Kutagara-sala. _______________ End of the Licchavi Bhanavara.